Beyond V'Ger's Comprehension
by Baratsuki
Summary: A collection of drabbles between Kirk and Spock. Not much else to say about it other than, please review it.
1. Not a Love story

A/N: Just a one-shot about Kirk and Spock. I was inspired by Me_or_The_Wallpaper's fic  
"Between the Flares", and the star trek movies. They're so in love they don't even realize  
we're spying on Jim's brain :). I know Star Trek is not my usual, and that I owe you guys  
another chapter of "Odd Circumstances", but I wrote this during Geometry today, and I feel  
the need to share it with you. Enjoy!

The moon rose high in the sky, highlighting his black hair with a silver sheen. "What  
do you propose we do?" I asked, noting the soft,chestnut brown color of his eyes. "Ours  
is not a love story,is it?" he shook his head,"Not logically." he replied quietly. I  
took his hand in mine,"Who said this feeling is ever logical?" I could just hold his hand  
forever."This feeling means more to me than all my training. Why can't you see that?"  
his eyes are unemotional and cold,"I know." I feel that horrible, sinking feeling in my  
gut as he turns away. "I love you." I whisper desperately.

He doesn't even turn around to meet my eyes,"I know." is all he can say, and I feel the tears.  
"This...simple feeling...is beyond our comprehension." he says slowly, his voice shaking  
slightly. "It is." I sense my heart beating harder and faster as he begins to turn back  
to me, the moonlight shining on him again, "So often have I asked my self...Is this...all  
that I am? Is there nothing more." a tear like a crystal is running down his cheek, and I  
know he's right. I wipe it gently away with my thumb,"There is so much more to you. There  
is life and spirit and beauty!" he recieves my touch warmly, pressing his cheek into my  
palm."Your words flow like honey, and your touch is like silk. It would be illogical for  
me to turn you away, but it is my duty." I finally close the distance between us, and touch  
my lips to his.

"I am madly in love with you. Your duty is to just be yourself." He smiles, at long last.  
"I love you, Jim." his smile fades,"but...I cannot." I kiss him again, brushing my fingertips  
across his. "Why not?" he sighs a heavy, sad sigh,"There is no logical explanation." another  
kiss,"To hell with logic." his eyebrows raise in amusement,"You are the living in my life, and  
I could not stand to lose you." He begins to pull away from me,"You won't, because my heart is  
and always will be yours." I don't move when I realize he's holding me against him, I just close  
my eyes and breathe. "Our next shift starts soon, Jim." his voice resonates through his chest  
and throat,"I know." he kisses me again, and then his professional shield is back up. And, somehow,  
as we walk to the bridge together,I think that this could be the start of something good. I'd  
miss the way that the moon brought out the elegance in his features while we orbit earth...  
And how he thought love to be so illogical. Love was never meant to be logical, Spock.  
But ours is not a love story...is it?

A/N: It came out looking like a poem...weird. Anywhoo, Please review and flame as you please. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism :)


	2. One More Time With Feeling

A/N: Another chapter now, got inspired by nuTrek and "Final Frontier. I'm glad people are actually reading this :)  
This little drabble is about Spock fighting with Uhura, and getting a mouthful of fist from those guys in the  
bar in Iowa.I was listening to "one more time with feeling" by Regina Spektor, and thus, this was born.  
More of a comfot/romance chapter, but a part of this series anyway. Enjoy!

This is the third time this week they've been yelling at one another.

I can hear them, just next door.

I wish I could go in there and just make it clear to her what he's trying to say. I try to just close my  
eyes and ignore them, but it's too hard. He's told me too many times that he cares for her for me to dismiss  
her angry insults. He sounds helpless in there, barely saying a thing as she lists her frustration with his  
lack of contribution to the relationship. It's not her fault, him being the way he is. His emotions fight  
with eachother like tomcats in heat, which makes it impossible for him to outwardly express himself. He tells  
me that she likes having deep conversations, which is fine, until she starts prying into what he feels inside.  
I can hear her through the wall now, pleading with him to stay. There is silence, except for me breathing.  
Her room door slides open, he departs. I sit up in bed now, expecting him to come in and tell me what happened.

Instead, he bumps into someone and apologizes quickly. They converse briefly, the words begin coming harsh and fast.  
A loud noise interrupts him, and then several more to follow. I jump out of bed, and start dressing...but I'm too  
late, the abuse has ended. Then a knock at my door, "Jim." a hoarse voice whispers. I run to the door and let him in,  
his lip is busted, green blood everywhere on his face. I pull him in by his arms, as gently as I can. His distressed  
expression tells me the story of what occured in the hallway.

"Go sit down on the bed, I'll be over in a moment." I walk over to my sink and wet my face cloth with cold water and  
some Witch Hazel, an old Earth cure for cuts and infections. He sits on the bed so calm and collected, but I know on the  
inside it hurts too much for him to do anything else. "I'm sorry." I say quietly as I clean the blood from his face.  
He shakes his head,and I agree. He doesn't like it when I worry too much about him. "They're just a bunch of bullies, and  
besides...I get to report them tomorrow." He smiles just a little when I laugh, but the pain is still evident. "Look, Spock,  
you love her, right?" He sighs and turns his head away. "Spock. Is that what this was about the whole time?" I start rinsing  
the cloth in my sink, keen to return to his side.

"I...I found it illogical to continue making Nyota worried and angry." He finally says, slightly smiling at the look of  
relief on my face. I handed him a towel to dry his face with, and sit beside him. "Why didn't you just tell her how you felt?"  
I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She would not understand, Jim." His eyelids droop, and I can see how exhausted  
he is."You must be ready to pass out. Go ahead and lie down." I stroked the bangs that had fallen out of place when he lay  
down."I'm so sorry the tonight has been such a mess for you...You don't derserve to be treated this way by people." I  
lay beside him, frowning at the slight quiver of his lip,"You can cry, Spock. It's just you and me here." He sat up slowly,  
the tears forming fast in his eyes. I sat up too, fascinated by the way he cries. His tears come down silently, but very  
suddenly. Each one shimmers and sparkles like a crystal, and he never wipes them away.

He leans into my shoulder without warning to suppress a quiet sob. I took my hand and gently pushed him back down to the  
matress. "Sleep,Spock, Sleep." I whisper to him, holding him close to me. There's silence that follows and I begin to think  
that he's alseep until-"Jim. Are you still awake?" I smile and brush my lips across the back of his neck, "Yeah." Spock relaxes  
a little. "Why?" I ask almost involuntarily, it kind of felt like a high power told me to. "I love you, Jim." He says in a  
sleepy sigh."I love you too, Spock." His cheek moves in a smile. I yawn, I'm feeling a little bit sleepy too.

"Now go to sleep. Really." 


End file.
